Émeraude
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Cat's back to regain Catco and to suss out what Lena's intentions are with our girl in blue. -SuperCorp through the eyes of Cat Grant


**[Set sometime early S3 after 3x02 but before 3x09] Second part will be posted separately and called 'Noir'**

* * *

Cat recognised the change quickly, has regrettably watched the degradation of her girl in blue _and_ her media enterprise as they followed a similar _abysmal_ trajectory.

Coming back to National City was _always_ a possibility but what she hadn't accounted for, was another mysterious figure- powerful, dominant, enigmatic and _almost_ as brilliant as she... to leap in so swiftly to take up the mantle as CEO of Catco and sneak her way inside of _her_ media Kingdom. _Never mind_ start lapping up all of that _glory_ for saving her creation from that greasy garden knome they liked to call 'Morgan Edge'.

Musing.. _Perhaps she deserved a little credit,_ but that wasn't the Grants forte.

But then again- by all accounts that were slithering down the metaphorical grapevine the heiress of the Luthor household had even went as far as to help elevate some of _Supergirls_ own troubles... _a Luthor of all things..._ attempting to bring back those classic beaming smiles and sweet puppy dog mentality. _How absurd... and deserving of said credit._

It had been the thing that was lacking, if all rumblings were true during her brief time as press secretary.

 _I've only been gone a few months... did they really miss me that much, they felt the need to replace me with exceptionally bosomed and emotionally unstable brunette bizzaro?_

All in all she's glad... if not _a little bit miffed_ at the attempt to recreate her with a _younger_ head of Catco. Lo and behold she'd accept it... as long as it had indeed _helped_ both of her Golden Girls whilst in her stead. _Plus.._ she's not some naive fool- she knowsexactly how this world works...

... _blink once and they're already choosing your casket and you've been replaced by a stuttering millennial called Janet._

Or in this case... a twenty four year old orphan from metropolis. _That's the board for you_.

Fear not... a few two many cheap suited egos, a pair of legs and a sharp jawline wasn't enough to deter her away from taking what was so rightfully _MINE._

Including a certain protégée that was sourly in need of a little TLC.

So she had decided...

That it was time to get her houses in order, buy back Catco and strategically help the youngest Luthor to mend all of Kara's broken pieces.. hopefully they'd slot back into their rightful place... where they belong...

 _Like one of those lego starships Carters always fiddling with._

{Thinking of Kara's origins she can't help but feel the way her lips to curl faintly at _the irony.}_

* * *

The squelch of tires and a sharp jolt of the handbrake was enough for Cat Grant to shift forward perilously perched between two cream leather seats as her driver continued to strain ridiculously with the steel door handle of her black towncar. It was well into the night and she was just a few lexapro, a coveted down filled duvet and a file on LCorp assets away from walking back into an old life- the one she'd left just over seven months prior...

{The Daxamite invasion had- for all intents and purposes provided a way out.. an opportunity to start again when she was struggling with the aftermath of living a high adrenaline lifestyle..

Myriad...

Red K...

 _And falling from a plane will do that to you.._. she'd wanted to provide a little more stability for Carters sake but as it turned out... it was futile at best. _He soon ended up moving in with his father.}_

Making her way through tall sleek doors... Cat sighed as she embraced the familiarity of her once lively home... she'd missed it, _if she were being entirely honest_. She had regretted the move, coming to realise that she should've just taken an extended spa vacation to that fanciful resort in the Netherlands and be done with it... at least that way she wouldn't have had to put her assets in holding... also _Kara might not've derailed so quickly either and Carter might still be here._

 _Here's to letting your anxieties and competitive nature determine your circumstances_. She likes to pretend sometimes that the challenge provided by the position for press secretary had been too alluring to pass up... _she reaffirmed._

Switching on the lights, removing an item of clothing with every step she took, she ended up well beyond the staircase and now _struggling_ with her luggage... _really wishing she'd asked the driver to carry it upstairs._

Inside the master suite, feet bare as she padded around absentmindedly... the blonde couldn't be bothered to unpack, she'd leave it for the house maid to do tomorrow.

Applying her nightly routine, it was becoming obvious she was unhappy, the delicate skin under her jawline had become a touch looser and her frown lines were obnoxious.

 _The difference burocracy will make in seven months will certainly last a lifetime._

* * *

Morning abruptly came and so- also the day she'd eagerly awaited, already in the elevator she was loath to observe that it had no longer been allocated as CEO _only._ Stood taut in the middle of the floor with her sunglasses firmly on, the blonde purposefully kept her fingers away from anything _contaminated_ by someone else's germs. She ignored the churning in her gut, attempting instead to focus on her breathing techniques, her therapist was a _lifesaver_.

With a ding the whole floor gawked... what was once a bustle of fresh faced idiots was now a scene from the apocalypse, employees roamed the halls in a zombie like fashion _staring_ as she strolled in poise for confrontation.

It took a moment but eventually _eve_ caught up with her...

Scrambling.. "Ms. -Ms. Grant! ... I mean Secretary... Ms. Grant _secretary... ah ha_ what what _what_ are you doing here?!"

The assistant nipping alongside her, Cat rounded the corner into her own _office_ flinging her purse at eve who braced for impact...

Standing by the coffee table- _stuttering_ the girls eyes had widened considerably as she held onto the givenchy purse tightly... watching in shock as Cat just blasé sat down... legs crossed on her... um... _throne._

Smoothly removing her designer frames... smirking minutely at the evident tension that filled the room.. flicking a few pens distastefully, she muttered... "I'm back and I trust you'll run along now to fetch Ms. Luthor because I think it's about time we both had a chat."

Nodding... with a face that said 'what have I gotten myself into' Miss Tessmacher hesitantly placed Cats purse on the sofa tapping it lightly before scampering away.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later, once Cat was done with rooting through every desk draw and practically hacking her own computer system did the Luthor stroll in on the tips of her heels. Confidence rolling off in spades... the blonde had to hold back an eye roll, instead choosing to lean back, pretending to file her nails slyly.

Hearing "Are you _quite done?"_

Glancing up, the first thing that had quickly drawn her sightline was the blindingly burgundy lips, pursed in irritation at being forced to come into Catco when she was originally sat in the middle of an LCorp board meeting.

 _Is someone overcompensating?_

Sitting up _slowly_ , leaning forward on her elbows.. the feline gestured to the sofa.

Lena's nostrils flared, but Cat had to hand it to her, she was good at staying stoic.

Choosing to purposely stay standing, arms crossed.. the Luthor lifted a signature brow, hip angled to one side.

 _Power play it is then._

Amused twirling lightly "Your shorter than the magazines portray..."

Lena balked taking one flick up and down "As are you."

Gleeful "you haven't even seen me standing yet."

Walking over to the wet bar "I can't when your sat in _my chair."_

Tsking "no one told me you were petty."

Lena gaped "me petty?!" pouring herself a drink.

The media mogul hummed hazel eyes flicking over her form, as much as the pale heiress was masked with layers of Lillian's guiding lessons in tyrannical etiquette and contained walls higher than China's oldest.. there was a certain exuberance... a vitality that reminded her _just_ how young she really was.

Returning with two glasses in hand, Cat watched curiously as the Luthor plopped one down next to the former CEO before leaning back herself against the the arm of the couch... the younger woman's lips curled menacingly into her glass whilst taking a sip.

Squinting, talons fiddling with the rim of the the bourbon she'd just been handed, Cat picked it up tasting the concoction, grimacing.. " _you_ of all people could do better."

 _That_ statement was laced in implication, because the science prodigy really could- if she weren't so intent on vengeance and pushing people away _at every turn_ \- she could already be holding the keys to the universe no less, that was _if she allowed herself_ to align with a few allies along the way... and... all in all perhaps give people a peak behind that frosty curtain of hers once in a while... _as a bonus._

 _She's wasn't one to judge._

 _We all have our personas._

The brunette just levelled her orbs.. daring her to make the first move. Silence stretched between them for long enough the Luthor mumbled in acquiescence..

Sighing "Are you ever _going_ to get to the point Cat ... I actually _have_ a company to run... multiple as a matter of fact"

Glaring, clearing her throat "that.. is what I wanted to talk to you about"

Huffing the tech genius shook her head in bewilderment, brow furrowing impatiently. Implying _get on with it._

Straight to the point.. "I want it back"

* * *

Snarling "You _can't_ be serious?!"

Tapping her fingers before moving to stand up.. "I am"

Nodding Lena finished her drink in one sharp movement.. horse "Why? Your the one that originally left"

Shrugging and rounding the desk, turning- standing side by side with Miss Luthor. Both staring over to a wall filled with a maddening amount of television sets, gesturing "Because I was the one that built all of this... and frankly Washington is unruly."

The younger woman glanced at her with side eyes "your going to have to give me more than that."

Irked... she'd definitely touched on the felines insecurities "It's none of your concern."

Muttering " _It is_ if you want me to relinquish my company, you can't really be so arrogant as to just walk back in here demanding things and assume to be _handed_ exactly what your asking... surely can't feel _that_ entitled."

Cat balked... "Coming from a woman who's only ever known a lavish lifestyle, that's really quite something.." admitting "but either way.. My reputation proceeds me and you've clearly been too busy in underground laboratories and secret hideaways to pay attention to the wider world... I'm Cat Grant, _of course I get what I want."_

Looking in disbelief "you do realise that with every sentence that you speak the _less_ inclined I am to approve of your offer."

"Speaking.. of offers" Cats eyes sparkled "I'm prepared to pay whatever it was that brought this place back from the brink of being mutilated by that greasy slimeball.. and double it... that should be _more_ than enough to tickle your fancy."

Mulling on the words the tech giant cocked her head slightly "I'll take it under consideration, I have to admit media coverage can get tiresome, I'm much more suited to my labs and hideaways." She coyly smiled _winking._

Grinning playfully turning to sit on the desk.. softly "I can see why Kiera likes you."

" _Kara.._ and yes... I like her too." At that the brunettes _whole_ demeanour changed and Cat had an inkling _oh oh god.. she's turned brighter than the highest wattage I can think of._

Treading carefully... "you two seem... _close"_

 _But does she know?_

Warming "We are..."

"How about your relationship with Supergirl?" She inquired

The Luthor squinted...

Rolling her eyes, waving a hand she relinquished _"Off the record"_

"Our relationship is fine... more than fine _actually"_ Creasing _"-_ but what does that have to do with Kara?"

 _ah so there it was, even she hadn't been looped in._

 _It made sense..._ as much as she could likely vomit with the level of obvious infatuation and protectiveness of the brunettes statement- _she was a Luthor_ and as much as Cat preferred to examine people on their own merits, caution does in fact go a long way in this situation and it was wise not to rush into things.. _though_ by the gestures and body movements alone... she doubted their was _any_ ill intent at all, everything about this woman screamed trauma filled childhood and loneliness right up until the point she'd then spoken the Danvers name. The look of pure joy was a shock to the system, but the sincerity and glimmer in two Émeraude eyes told her _everything_ she'd needed to know about where said Luthor stood... _she was in love._

At that the older woman internally combusted... _she needed to see this unfold,_ they'd be miraculous. She was far more suited than James Olsen or that Daxamite boy.. they'd rule the world.. and frankly Cat was inclined to let them... _even.. show them the way._

Replying "Nothing.. it's just... Kara is _special_ and I'd hate to see her loose her best friend over some ridiculous spat with a super... she doesn't deserve that."

At that Lena blinked... and Cat doubted she'd expected such care from her.

Glinting.. shifting her weight stating "That's never going to happen."

Fierce... unyielding "Good."

Biting her ruby lip "I never did get that explanation.."

Opening her mouth it was at that moment a ' _splat_ ' and some frantic movements made them both turn towards ..

 _Kara_... suddenly mumbling under her breath after knocking about five objects over whilst discreetly trying to pry in on their conversation.

 _tut tut_.

In a pair of Maroon khakis and a navy shirt.. her hair was a little lighter but her eyes were sunken _haunted._

 _Dear lord. It's worse than I thought._

Gently fidgeting with her glasses she had the humility to look sheepish.. "S-sorry."

The younger of the two leant back on the armrest and laughed "It's alright Kara we're almost done"

Adorably pouting blue hues landing on the woman herself "Your back?"

As they're eyes connected her heart broke, such a kind and gentle soul so clearly suffering "I am.."

Uncertain "F-For good?" _It was obvious she was trying not to get her hopes up._

Shrugging "Well that all depends on Miss Luthor."

Lena looked annoyed and subsequently concerned at what she knew was coming at the move Cat just pulled... as soon as her emeralds connected with Kara's _it was over._

 _She was whipped._

Gritting her teeth "Fine.. have it your way... double the asking price and I want you to call her Kara" pointing at the confused rainbow.

 _oh now that's how you play Luthor "_ Deal"

Nodding, they didn't shake on it... but they knew were they stood.. Lena left abruptly "I've got a lot of apologies to make, you interrupted a board meeting, so I have to get back to it..." Turning leaning towards Kara, she rubbed her bicep "Lunch?"

Squeaking "ssure... _see you at noon?"_

Lena smiled broadly and clicked her way through the bullpen. Past the staring staff members who'd been too engrossed in their _private_ conversation.

Back in the translucent office, Bumbling "Wha-What just happened...?"

Going for it.. relieved "I'm back- _for good_ and I've bought back Catco... Now fill me in, what's wrong... you look like you've been stung by a hoard of wasps... in both eyes"

A little too quick to be human.. and damned near impossible without Superstrength. Cat found herself relaxing into the tight arms of a hero... her own eyes wet with allergies.

Muffled... warm and choked Kara muttered "I've missed you."

Nuzzling lightly "I've missed you too, you silly girl."

 _Fin._


End file.
